So how about you and me make a movie?
by Shini no bakabaka
Summary: The Yu-gi-oh crew are locked inside Yuugi's house until they make a movie. Not just any movie but a highly cliche TEEN movie! The ultimate question. Will they survive? (Some yaoi, some straight pairings.)
1. Take 1

Blue: *Cackles* Oh, teen movie spoofing, how I love thee....

Shini: *Starts counting the ways*

Blue: And while she's doing that, it's time to hold up the cast! 

The jock - Yami Yuugi.

The gorgeous loser - Mutou Yuugi.

School slut - Nozaka Miho.

(Gorgeous) exchange student - Malik Ishtar.

Token black guy - Rishid.

Bitchy cheerleader - Kujaku Mai.

The school bully - Yami Malik.

The 'tough' chick - Mazaki Anzu.

Exchange student's sister - Isis Ishtar.

The (backstabbing) 'best' friend - Yami Bakura.

The (cute) geek - Bakura Ryou.

Comical duo - Honda Hiroto and Jounouchi Katsuya.

The goth - Otogi Ryuuji.

The innocent little sister - Jounouchi Shizuka.

The annoying little brother - Kaiba Mokuba.

The loner - Kaiba Seto.

Shini: So what do you say Yuugi? Do we have a deal?

Yuugi: ....Well... I don't know

Blue: Come on. It'll be fun! Like.. a bonding experience... *Hands him the scripts* It's all in your hands. Well, not really. We threaten your friends and family, if you don't do this. And we know there's a lot of them. Your mom and grandpa... not to mention your little scoobie gang....

Shini: Bring us the movie soon!

Blue: Toodles.

Both: *Run off cackling* 

* * *

It was a warm sunny day when the Yu-gi-oh crew gathered in Yuugi's room above the games shop.

Everyone, including Miho the first series girl was there. Seto was there. He'd been promised a god card if he came.

Malik was there because killing Yuugi would be fun. Why the yami's were separated from their hikari's we still don't know, but they were. We also don't know how Yami Malik managed to actually be alive AND out of Malik while Rishid was conscious, but never mind. Yami Malik was glowering at everyone, then smiling like a mental case. Evil mental smiles, mainly because he's evil and pretty mental.

Yami Yuugi looked bothered. He didn't like having the tomb robber, the psycho, the hikari psycho and the CEO in his room. Well, technically Yuugi's room, but Yami Yuugi would never admit to that. 

There was a lone silence as Yuugi was downstairs shutting (And locking) the door. He didn't really expect this to stop anyone who'd gotten out, but apparently there had been adjustments made... Like electrified chicken wire and hydraulic steel doors...

Whoever had set up the movie making studio seemed to have experience in this sort of thing.

When Yuugi finally entered the room, all eyes turned to him. Isis was busy restraining her brother and his yami while Seto spoke.

"Yuugi. I want the god card you promised me."

Yami Yuugi spun around. "Aibou! You can't go giving away our god cards! How will I ever get my memories back?!"

Yuugi shuffled nervously. "Don't worry mou hitori no boku... I lied."

"You... lied."

"Then why are we here?"

Malik took the uproar as a chance to slip away from his sister, and try and attack the pharaoh. Problem was, Yami Bakura got there first. He knocked the blonde boy out of the way. "Okay! If you aren't giving me the sennen puzzle, what are we doing here!"

"Aibou! You can't just go giving these things away. You know they're precious. I thought you'd never betray my trust!"

"Don't worry mou hitori no boku! I lied about that too. You're all here to make a movie."

Stunned silence, broken by Yami Malik. "Foolish boy. I'd never participate in such a pathetic activity. I'm leaving right now."

Yuugi replied in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry Mr. Malik, but you can't. Thy gave me a stun gun, and the doors are locked, bared, wired and electrified. I'm not in this alone. I'm sorry."

Shizuka looked calm. "Making a movie sounds fun, ne oniichan?" 

"Sure!" Jounouchi replied, grinning broadly. "If Yuugi's in charge, it'll be just fine."

Yuugi neglected mentioning that he wasn't really in charge. He only got to control the stun gun.

Anzu nodded. "It does sound different... but why the crowd?"

Yuugi shrugged. "Lots of roles." He handed them out. Bakura exploded.

"I am NOT going to be a best friend to ANYone!"

"It's not just anyone." Yuugi smiled innocently. "You're going to be mou hitori no boku's best friend."

Bakura was torn between killing Yuugi and yelling at him. He settled for grinding his teeth and looking menacing.

Miho blinked. "The school slut?"

"Well they figured since you called Ryou a pretty boy, that was sluttish enough for them..." Yuugi seemed apologetic.

"Aibou..." Yami frowned. "Who's 'them'?"

Yuugi sighed. He'd been expecting that. "The ones blackmailing me into doing this...."

"Blackmailing? What could anyone possibly blackmail you for?" Mai put her hand on her hip and waited for an answer.

"Well, attempting to watch a porn video and--" Yuugi covered Jou's mouth and sweatdropped.

"Uh.... nothing at all. They're threatening me, not blackmailing me."

Yami Yuugi's face contorted. "There'll be shadow games after this is through. Come on aibou, we're taking you out."

Yuugi shook his head. "We're trapped. We're totally trapped."

"Naniiiii?!" Jounouchi and Honda's mouths dropped.

"Calm down." Ishizu cut in. "Yuugi, why are we trapped?"

Yuugi stared at the ground. "Well... there's hydraulic steel doors and electrified chicken wire baring the way..."

"Oh dear...." Ryou sighed. "When did you get those installed? Can't you open them?"

Yuugi shook his head. "They took no chances.... We're all stuck to make the movie."

Anzu blinked. "Yuugi.... "

"I'm not staring in a stupid movie." Seto folded his arms.

"Yeah." Otogi flipped his ponytail over his shoulder. "I agree with Kaiba. I'm famous enough without staring in... what looks like a teenage movie piece of junk."

"It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice." Malik eyed Yuugi. "But maybe if we kill him--"

"No one harms my aibou!" Yami Yuugi glowered.

Malik smirked. "Well, I'd prefer to kill you, but your light is weaker."

Yami Malik smirked sadistically. "I want to do it. No one else does, so it'll make them miserable. That'll be fun."

"Master Malik..." Rishid said, "Do you want me to do anything?" 

The blonde sighed, looking defeated. "Get it over with so we can get out nice and quickly." He fingered the sennen rod. "Or I may end up killing someone."

"Niisama, Where are we going to make this movie?" Mokuba asked, looking up from the paper.

Seto shrugged. "I don't know. He probably got a budget camera..." 

Bakura snorted. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm sitting out."

Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik gave him almost identical glares. "If you don't do it I'll send you to the shadow realm!"

Bakura glared back, but grudging agreed.

Yuugi smiled. "We're all set!"

He skipped off down the stairs, everyone else in tow. Most of them muttering death threats under their breath.

Yami Yuugi raised his eyebrows in curiosity as Yuugi led them into a basement and hit the lights.

"Yuugi... since when do you have a studio?" Anzu asked, totally surprised.

"Uh... I don't know." Yuugi answered truthfully. "I really don't know...."

Seto looked impressed, but he wasn't about to admit it. Mokuba was. "Wow, Yuugi! Not even Niisama has one of these!"

Seto made a mental note to make a movie studio. 'But I will....' 

Yuugi pointed to what looked like a high school classroom scene. "It opens there... I think."

He looked at the story outline. "I'm the main character. And Ryou's my best friend."

Ryou smiled.

"He's the geek and I'm the loser."

Ryou's smile wavered. Yami Bakura laughed evilly.

"And apparently I have to get the jock - Who is being played by Yami - to fall in love with me. But he's dating Mai - Who is the cheerleader."

"The bitchy cheerleader." Mai rolled her eyes. "Yuugi honey, who came up with these roles?"

"Aww, what're you going to do?" Yami Malik asked.

"Call your agent?" Malik finished. They both cackled. Mai just rolled her eyes.

"Miho is attempting to get Yami to sleep with her." Yuugi said. 

"Me... and him?" Miho asked. "You want me to do that?"

"I don't.... 'they' do."

Yami was frowning. "Yuugi, are either of us playing girls?"

"No..." Yuugi sweatdropped.

"Then WHY are you supposed to make me fall in love with you?"

"I think one of the authors was a yaoi fangirl...."

Mokuba's eye twitched. "Does that mean we'll all be gay?"

"Mmmm... no." Yuugi replied. "The other one wasn't."

Jounouchi looked over his script at Seto. "Well, HE'S perfect for his role... almost like they knew him."

"Shut up you dumb dog!" Seto and Mokuba both glared.

"Hey he's not a dog." Otogi pointed out. "I put him in a dog costume, and it really didn't suit him."

Honda looked up from the script. "Hey, I might end up with Shizuka! I'm all for it!"

Otogi's eyebrows rose. "What?! Why you?!"

"Because he's Jou's best friend, and she's Jou's sister. But you take an interest in her too Otogi."

"You goth you..." Jounouchi teased. Otogi just glared.

"Can we just get this over with?" Malik interrupted. "I don't want to be here for long."

"It'll be interesting to see Rishid as the token black guy." Yami Malik smirked evilly. "If he's acting the same way as the one's in neesan's chick flicks."

All eyes turned to Isis.

"I am a girl, afterall...."

"Okay!" Yuugi pointed them all to their places. He set Shizuka in charge of the camera, seeing as she wasn't in it until later. He himself sat down next to Ryou. "Okay Shizuka! Lights, camera, action!"

* * *

Blue: And the moral of the story is, never underestimate the minds of insane fangirls. *Huggles all the characters, except Miho.*

Shini: Man, when did we get around to building a studio under Yuugi's house?

Blue: Oh, I've been planning ahead. You always said you wanted your own studio, afterall.

Shini: *Grin* I love cameras!

Blue: Actually, Yuugi, the real reason we called Miho the slut was because the last letter of her name is Ho.... I didn't think she was a slut because of the Ryou thing. I just hated her.

Shini: Letter?

Blue: *Sweardrops* Well... it's only two letters in Japanese. Mi and Ho....


	2. Take 2

Blue: Duzzuh..

Shini: Idiot.

Blue: ^^; For those of you who don't know who Miho is - She was the first series girl with purple hair and bows, affectionately named 'Ribbon' because of the.. bows.

Shini: She seemed sorta quiet, sweet and meekish.... the type of person who is... not like me.

Blue: Oh yeah. The house is quiet then... Crash! "I didn't do it!... on purpose!"

Shini: ;; Honda had a crush on Miho in series one.

Blue: Yeah~ I wonder what happened to her?

Shini: If it's true that she did, some rabid fangirl killed her for having a crush on Ryou.

Blue: ...I haven't seen her in the manga yet... 

* * *

While Shizuka filmed, everyone else was positioned at a desk. Ishizu stood up front, looking like a teacher, in prop glasses. It seemed very strange, as Seto and a few others were taller than her. Oh well, there was no discrimination against short teachers, right? 

Right.

So they pretended to be working. Some of them pretended to be staring out a window. Seto was busy picking at the polystyrene desk, making an image of a blue eyes white dragon in it.

One day, Mokuba should feed him pills to help satiate his obsession... It must've been something to do with that Kisara girl in his past life...

Ryou and Yuugi, who had seemingly finished their work, appeared to be conversing quietly. Of course, they were really conversing loudly, but if they conversed quietly, people watching the tape wouldn't be able to hear them properly....

What looked like tests, were really scripts. It wasn't like they'd had time to memorize them. That's what they were doing right now. Jounouchi attempted to make it look like he wasn't laughing at the script. They didn't want a cut so early in the film. He stopped himself from doing this by reminding himself that he'd be acting out some of these lines.

Suddenly it didn't seem so funny.

"So what're you doing this afternoon Ryou?" Yuugi asked, trying to make sure his voice didn't sound totally fake.

"Well..." Ryou paused, and not theatrically. A blush grew on his cheeks, as he knew that all ears were on him, and that he was being filmed. "I was just going to do some studying."

"Honestly Ryou...." Yuugi sighed dramatically. "It's no wonder we don't have any friends."

"We?"

"Well, I hang out with you, automatically making it so I don't have friends either."

"...." Ryou pouted. "You're just saying that to cover up your own failure."

Yuugi smiled sweetly. That was something he was good at. "Yeah, I am."

They both giggled. No wonder they didn't have any friends... Oh wait, that was just the movie.

"Could I come over?" Yuugi asked. "I have nothing to do."

Yuugi wasn't really coming over because he had nothing to do. He could've been perfecting his deck for the 500th time, but they had no one to play parents. Isis was the only 'adult' you'd ever see in this movie. She was going to be all the teachers, but she'd been in full make up with wigs each time. Maybe Seto too....

Then as it does so many times in teen movies, the bell rung. Yuugi stood up. He and Ryou blabbered about nothing, as the rest of the gang started to talk in loud voices, drowning out the other two. They walked to the 'door' when Yami managed to intercept. He didn't want to do this. It'd be shaming his aibou, but he didn't have any other choice. He stepped in front of Yuugi. Ryou hung back, looking nervous. He stepped on his own foot, but didn't make any noise.

Yuugi stepped to the left. Yami did too. Yuugi stepped the other way. Yami followed him again. Yuugi sighed, and put his hands on his hips. "Ya--"

"With your hands on your hips, you bring your knees in tight. W--" 

"Cut!" Yuugi sighed. "Jounouchi, what're you doing?

The blonde grinned and shrugged. "Lets do the time warp again!" 

"..."

"Well, if you think about it, it did look like you were doing the time warp...."

"Uh... lets start from 'Yami'..." Yuugi sighed. "Mou hitori no boku, remember not to call me aibou, okay?"

"Alright!" Shizuka smiled. "Oniichan, you'd better not say anything this time. Taking it from 'Yami.' Rolling!"

"Yami." Yuugi sighed. "Get out of the way."

"Why?" Yami smirked his usual cocky smirk. Thanks to the circumstances, it looked sort of malicious. Yuugi sighed.

"Look, I don't want any trouble..."

"I do."

"Cut!" Shizuka stopped the camera. "Yuugi stay still... you need make up."

Yuugi sighed. "Why?"

"For blushing... Mai-san? Can you do that?"

Yuugi sighed again as a pink powder was rubbed onto his cheeks. Mai stood back to inspect it. "It's perfect, doll."

"Okay, everyone in their places?" Shizuka seemed rather taken with this filming job. "Yes? Okay! Rolling~"

"I do." Yami repeated.

Yuugi felt at real blush coming to his cheeks, because of the fake blush. "Please, Yami..."

The taller boy shoved Yuugi. It probably took a lot of work for him to attack his little partner. Yuugi stumbled backwards, where Ryou caught him. Yami walked off set. Ryou straightened Yuugi up, and the pair of them made their way off set. Shizuka stopped filming again.

Yami rushed back over to Yuugi. "I'm sorry, aibou. If this script makes me touch you in a less than friendly way again, I'll make the writers pay."

Yami Bakura snorted. "Oh, judging by what I've been flipping through, there will be some more than friendly touching between you two."

"What? No…. I could never do that to my aibou."

Yami Bakura glared. "Pharaoh, I don't want to SEE you doing that to your 'aibou' but I DO want to get OUT of here, so you're doing it whether you like it or not. Now could we please get going?"

Yami glared, but Yuugi nodded. "You're right. We should."

They wandered over to a bedroom scene, and Yuugi and Ryou positioned themselves on the twin beds.

Shizuka began to film.

"He's such a jerk..." Ryou sighed.

Yuugi just shrugged, and looked like he was trying to look disinterested.

"You shouldn't let him push you around Yuugi."

"But Ryou... I..."

"Good grief, I don't know what you see in him...."

Yuugi blushed. Shizuka had been about to cut, but Yuugi had done the work for her.

"He's... I'm sure he's not so bad once you get to know him... I mean...."

"I think your attraction to him clouds your senses." Ryou said, rolling over. He fell off the bed.

Yuugi sighed. "I think that's a cut."

Ryou climbed back up onto the bed, as Shizuka turned the camera off. He blushed profusely. "I'm sorry, Yuugi-kun..."

"..It's okay, Bakura-kun."

Yami Bakura groaned. "My god, how did I end up with HIM as a partner? He's nothing like me...."

Suddenly he made a choking sound. "Oh my GOD! I end UP with him!" 

"...I'm never going to act in a movie written by a yaoi fangirl again." Yami Yuugi said.

"... Lets take it from Ryou's last line. Rolling."

"I think your attraction to him clouds your senses." Ryou said, and rolled over again, making sure he didn't fall off the bed.

"Ryou!" Yuugi squeaked. "We don't talk about that here! What about you and that Bakura guy?"

Ryou flushed. "Him? What about him? I don't want him."

Bakura was making gagging motions from behind the camera. Yami Malik was trying to sneak up on Yami and steal the puzzle.

"I know you do, Ryou. I'm your best friend." Yuugi smiled innocently.

Ryou sighed. "Whatever you say."

Shizuka cut. "Okay! That was good guys! Don't you think so, oniichan?"

Jounouchi shrugged. "It was until Ryou fell off the bed." 

* * *


	3. Take 3

Blue: Whoo~ Now what? People need to give us cliche teen movie ideas!

Shini: Yeah... Um... What shall we do?

Blue: ...

Shini: ...

Blue: ...

Shini: Lets bring Malik in.

Blue: Yeah. 

* * *

Yami Yuugi cackled at the script. "Kaiba has to be a teacher? This is defiantly something I want to see."

"Or don't want to see." Bakura added, smiling maliciously.

Yami Yuugi shook his head. "Don't be stupid tomb robber. You have to see him to laugh at him."

"Okay. Everyone ready?" Shizuka asked. "You ready, oniichan?"

Jounouchi grinned and gave the thumbs up. "Ready, steady!!"

Evil cackling came from the changing rooms, followed by a yell that sounded like it belonged to everyone's favourite (or least favourite, if you don't like him) billionaire.

"I REFUSE TO WEAR THIS FAKE HAIR!"

"Don't worry Kaiba-kun!" Came Yuugi's cheerful voice. "You look just fine."

"He looks like a dickhead!"

"Please, Malik-kun... We'll never get him out of here if you continue like that."

"You wouldn't anyway." Seto again.

"Wanna bet?" That was Malik.

"Uh... Malik-kun?" Yuugi.

"Put the rod down."

"No! Malik-kun, stop!"

"Hahahaha...."

"FINE."

Seto stalked out. Almost everyone in the room snickered at the wig and fake moustache he was wearing. Seto glared.

"Oh, shut up."

"That was a very emotional display, Kaiba-kun." Yuugi popped out from the changing room. "Now..."

"Guess it's my grand entrance." Malik yawned, and covered his mouth.

Yuugi nodded violently. "Yes. After Rishid's scene, Ryou and I will meet you."

He hurried them over to a corridor scene, and they all got into position.

"Okay!" Shizuka smiled "Lights, camera, action!"

"So, Bakura-kun, what... oopss!"

"Cut!" Shizuka stopped the camera. "Yuugi-san..."

Yuugi sweatdropped. "I'm sorry."

They began again.

"So, Ryou, what do you think the new student will be like?"

Ryou paused. "I've heard that he's very attractive... and has a pretty sister. That's about all your hear."

"I suppose you're right.... hey, there's Rishid... he's talking to someone I've never seen before. Maybe that's her."

They stopped in front of Isis and Rishid, A.K.A, the token black guy. He looked at Isis, and said, without any emotion:

"Damn girl. You're hot."

"...Cut." Shizuka stopped the camera.

"Now Rishid." Yuugi said, with a serious face. "That is not how the token black guy sounds. It's something like... 'Dayam, gurl!' 

"Da-yam, girl."

"....Um... We need emotion." Yuugi looked around. "Is there anything we can show him to help him with the accent?"

Ryou looked around, and finally went to look in the back room. He came back with a scary movie tape. "Is this one?"

Yuugi's eyes widened. "Um.... NO!"

Ryou put it back, and after searching, placed an appropriate video in VCR. They fast forwarded to an appropriate part.

"Dayam, gal!"

Ryou paused it.

"Now you see?" Yuugi asked. Rishid nodded.

"Day-am, girl."

"Dayam, gal!"

"Dayam, gal."

"Dayam, gal!"

There was a long silence. Yami Bakura finally cracked. "RA DAMN IT! JUST PRETEND YOU'RE REALLY, REALLY ANGRY! LIKE ME!"

Rishid closed his eyes, looking as if he was building up angry vibes. "DAMN GIRL!"

After a few minutes of discussion, the gang decided to steal sound clips from another movie, and insert them.

"Action!"

"......." Long silence from Rishid, where sound would be inserted. 

"Damn me what?" Isis put on an accent.

"You fine." Rishid said with no emotion.

The scene was cut again. Yuugi decided to emit the scene from the movie. The girls would understand.... hopefully.

So Ryou and Yuugi continued their walk down the hall, until they reached a classroom, went in, and sat down. The bell wasn't supposed to ring for 15 minutes. Malik was sitting, conveniently and unexplainably next to Ryou's desk, such were the occurrences in teen movies.

"Hey. You must be the new student." Ryou flashed a shy, sweet smile.

Malik looked up from his book. He was supposed to have a blank look on his face, but there was a cocky grin instead. "Yeah. I am. What's it to you, chicken-wuss?"

Ryou blinked. "Eto... Malik-kun.... that's not in the script." 

"Cut..."

Yuugi sighed. "Malik-kun...."

Malik shrugged. "I just wanted some fun. That's all."

"Hai.... Action!"

"Hey. You must be the new student." Ryou flashed his smile again. Still shy, but less sweet.

"Why, yes I am. I'm Malik Ishtar. And you?"

"Bakura Ryou. And this is my friend, Mutou Yuugi."

"Ryou." Malik drawled the name. "A beautiful name for a beautiful boy."

In a flash Malik was out of his seat, and dragged Ryou into his arms. "I want you here and now."

"WHAT?" Ryou stared up in absolute horror.

"Hush my love, don't speak." Malik purred.

"CUT!" Jounouchi yelled. He was obviously angry. "DON'T expose my sister to such.... explicit material!"

"Ooh, he knows big words." Malik yawned, and dropped Ryou on the ground. "Don't tire yourself, using vocabulary you don't understand." 

Ryou got up and rubbed his head, and Seto glared, for once agreeing with Jounouchi about exposing children such as Mokuba and Shizuka to such.... horrible scenes.

"Look, Ishtar." Yami Yuugi folded his arms. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but behave. Even Kaiba is behaving. Rarity for him."

Malik smirked, returned to his desk, intertwined his fingers, and balanced his chin on his hands. "Oh, but I do like it. I'm just having fun."

"Fine." Yuugi sighed. "We'll start again."

Shizuka started rolling. Ryou tried hard to behave kindly. "Hey. You must be the new student."

"Oui. Je suis Français. Tu es tres beau!"

Ryou blinked. "Um... pardon?"

Malik smirked. "In a nut shell I told you I'm French and that you're hot."

Ryou blushed. "Um....um...."

"Shizuka, that's a cut!" Jounouchi's eyes were narrowed. Then he turned on the Arabic boy. "Ishtar! Stop behaving this way around my sister!"

Malik smirked. "Oh, but this is rather entertaining." He winked at Ryou, who blushed and looked away.

Bakura seemed fed up. "Stop hitting on my vessel! If he responded and you became a couple, I'd be stuck with you, you little fucker!" 

Everyone decided to ignore that comment, except for Seto and Jounouchi, who glared and made comments about the language being heard by their precious little darling siblings.

Anyhow, under threat of death from Yami Bakura, Malik had to behave this scene. And seeing as this was Yami Bakura, it was obviously not a bluff. 

So Ryou greeted Malik, Malik replied, and then Yuugi decided to speak up.

"I hear you have a sister."

"Mm. Her name is Isis." Malik replied. "Do any of you have any siblings?"

The both of them shook their heads. Ryou tried not to think about his little sister, Amane.

"So where are you from?" Yuugi asked, innocently.

"I'm from Egypt." Malik read out what it said on the script.

"Wow…" Ryou's eyes widened. "All the way from Egypt?"

"Yup. So--" 

Then the bell rang. Malik gave an apologetic smile and a wink that only Ryou saw. He blushed, and they all turned to the front of the class room. Shizuka called a cut before Malik could mess up.

* * *

Blue: Aah, Cazzy-chan, don't worry. Every teen movie needs its nobodies. The people who star in the slow-clap moments, the random nameless people in class...

Shini: *Snorts*

Blue: You can be an extra if you like... if you don't mind living off our classic low-fat doughnuts and diet pepsi, and being locked in with a titchy Yu-gi-oh crew...

Shini: Don't ask about the doughnuts. Or pepsi. (Pepsi! Smash the conspiracy!) It's a long story involving Gundam wing....

Blue: Mm. Extras would be handy. You don't find empty school yards that often unless there's creepy cafeteria ladies putting rat poison in the Jelly....

Shini: We don't even have cafeteria ladies.

Blue: Oh shit....


End file.
